gothamfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome Valeska
Jerome Valeska is the former leader of The Maniax, and a main antagonist of season 2&3 of Gotham. He later became the supreme leader and the founder of The Lost Souls, and managed to gain a plan for The XBomb, ''which it's formula was stolen from Lexcorp, by crime-lord Tha'al Sinestro. Season 3 Eye of The Tiger He appears returning to the city streets, thus throwing a grenade and entering the scene, thus walking out of the smoke and laughing. He then stabs a citizen, as Oswald Cobblepot witnesses it. He is then seen entering Lexcorp's office, and hiring him to help him and recreate the organization of terror called The Lost Souls. Lex agrees and kisses the money, as Jerome laughs. Jerome then starts giving him instructions quietly as the scene passes. Jerome then enters The Museum of Magic, and puts a grenade on the floor. The grenade releases knockout gas, and Jerome was able to steal the mask of The Joker, and sneak out of the museum safely. Lost in hell Inside the City Hall, while Nathaniel Barns gives a speech and states that everything is safe, Jerome and his men bombed the City Hall of Gotham with dynamite, as James Gordon witnessed it on TV. Jerome later enters the lab and asks Lex Luthor how the idea of The Lost Souls is doing. Lex stated he needs more crystal operations to make them all powerful. Jerome then smiled and heavily laughed. Jerome and Lex enter a museum, owned by Max Shreck, and Jerome stabs Max, thus he steals the crystals of the lost. A crystal operation was done on Fish Mooney, as it turned her into Hypnotisis. Jerome then ordered her to "spread Gotham's favorite virus". Jerome was then seen creating an army Lost Souls, as when he sat on the chair and looked for progress, he stated: "This is holiday. Marry Christmas for the mother nature of Gotham City". Jerome then commanded them as they attacked several locations. While they are seen attacking, Jerome says: "Bring me the head of The GPCD!!! Bring me the head of the man who leads them, James Gordon!! Find every cop in the city!!!!! It's time we rule the forces of Gotham's nature!!!!!". Jerome then managed to stab Oswald Cobblepot, as he said "goodnight, sleep tight and don't fight the light". Jerome then took his plans for The X-Bomb, with Lex Luthor's signature on it's file. The Next Flight Jerome captures Jim Gordon with two of his henchmen, and tie him up to a chair, inside his father's former penthouse apartment, which he now owns. He then pointed a gun onto Gordon's head, and as Gordon woke up, Jerome stated that he has waited for this moment a slightly long time. When Gordon how he came back, Jerome replies that his father gave him legacy, which he intends to infect like a virus, so Gotham City will all know his father's name. He reveals that he works with the Court of Owls ever since a young age, and that he swore to serve them honorably, as they helped him become a criminal and gave him the destiny to kill his abusive parents. He then shot Gordon, however, Gordon was taken to hospital. He then bombed the building of The Wayne Enterprises, and declared war on Gotham City. Later on, he entered the cemetery of Gotham, where he summoned the spirit of Johnny J. Otrix, the former head and current spiritual leader of The Court of Owls. Otrix commanded him to give him all restless souls of Gotham City, and to find him more power. Jerome looked down as Otrix had faded away. The Joker's Gambit Jerome puts on his Joker mask in the dark. He later appears in his mask, inside Butch's apartment. Butch says the following line from fear: "all good?". However, Jerome replies back: "Good? You are wrong. It's all bad for you. You betrayed your ally Fish Mooney". The Joker then kills Butch, and brings his body together with other dead corpses to Johnny Otrix's grave. Johnny reappears as a spirit, and congratulates Jerome. Johnny then destroys all corpses, as he states that he feels their blood running inside his new veins. Johhny then turned into a powerful sorcerer called The Phantom Stranger. Johnny, now The Stranger, then orders Jerome to revive all lost souls from 1 to 100, so he (Johnny) can rule Gotham once and for all. Jerome then bombs the plaza, and brings all of it's 100 dead people's corpses to Luthor's factory lab, as Luthor revives them to become lost souls. Later, an army of 100 lost souls attacks Gotham's plaza, as James Gordon witnesses it from a rooftop. Jerome then fights Gordon with a sword, however, in the middle of the fight which leads them to the edge of the rooftop, Jerome says he has more dirty business to do. Jerome then lets himself fall off the rooftop, and uses his parachute to land. Lex Luthor then comes in his spaceship and destroys buildings. Jerome thn states on the news that he had managed to take over ''Gotham. By the next day, Gordon read the newspaper, and knew that Johnny J. Otrix had become the dictator of Gotham. Gordon however didn't give up, as he went to fight Jerome once again in the ruins of the plaza. As Jerome came to the ruins of the plaza, his location was tracked by Gordon, who came to him, thus holding his phone which contained a GPS tracker. Jerome then revealed Gordon that he has Barbara Kean as his hostage. Gordon then fought him another sword-fight, and Jerome managed to stab Gordon. As Gordon fell on the floor, Jerome laughed, and picked up his sword so he could finish Gordon. However, in the next moment, Gordon kicked him, and Theo Galavan stabbed him. He then stabbed Theo Galavan, however, Theo asked Gordon for help, and stated that he himself came only to save Gotham so he could become mayor again after what he had done. Gordon then used all his strength, got up and pulled the sword off his chest, thus putting it into Jerome's head while he laughed at Theo. Jerome was killed in that moment, as Theo and Gordon continued talking. Gallery jeromecd.jpg|Jerome smiles in the factory Category:Antagonists Category:Maniax Category:Lost Souls Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased